This invention is in the field of cable locking devices. It differs from typical cable locks by virtue of its adjustablity. The device may be adjusted by the user to be locked tightly around an object. This ability can be utilized to secure many objects which would be difficult or impossible to secure with unadjustable locking devices. For example, when this device is adjusted and locked tightly around a surfboard just in front of its fin(s), the device cannot be slid forward over the taper of the surfboard or backward over the fins. Because the surfboard does not typically have an opening through which to pass a locking device, it would be difficult to secure this object with an unadjustable locking device.